The base for holding the conventional web cams to an electronic device, such as a notebook, an LCD, and so on, is as follows: One means is to adapt the clamping force of a damper so as to clamp the web cam on the electronic device. Although the damper can be adjusted according to the thickness of the various electronic devices, large clamping force can easily cause the electronic device to break. Furthermore, the main drawback of the damper is that for those electronic devices with a greater thickness, the length of the two clamping arms of the damper must be increased. Another means is to adapt a base in a slight n-shape so as to utilize the fixed size of the opening of the base; the two opposite sidewalls of the opening press against the two sides of the electronic device respectively. The main drawback of the n-shape base is that because the size of the opening of the n-shape base is fixed, it is only useful for the electronic device having the same thickness as the size of the opening.
Due to the two conventional means being limited to the thickness of the electronic device, the inventor of the present invention provides an improved easily adjustable clamping base so that the web cam can be more easily installed on the base in accordance with the thickness of a variety of electronic devices.